Angelic: Una voz perdida en el otoño
by EvyAutumn
Summary: Precuela de Experimento Fallido. Una voz que abandonó un mundo sin respuestas.


Angelic:

Una voz perdida en el otoño

Observaba las orquídeas que crecían en el prado. Mi mente volaba conforme bailaba entre las flores. El cabello danzaba al son mis movimientos y silbaba una canción que no hace mucho me había aprendido.

En este momento, Jade debe estar con ese chico. Creo que su nombre empieza con B o algo parecido.

Suspiro. Siempre tan olvidadiza.

Caigo sobre el pasto y entrecierro los ojos. La luz del sol me ciega. Ha comenzado el otoño.

Ugh. Frío.

No me gustaba.

Me gusta más el calor. La cálida brisa que estrecha mi piel.

Suelto una carcajada. Si Jade me escuchara le parecería cursi todo lo que pienso. Mi hermana no le gusta que me muestre tan sensible. Ella cree que soy su heroína. Si supiera en verdad que no soy más que una farsa.

Siempre sonriendo, siempre.

¿Acaso no se da cuenta que es falsa? ¿Que es una mentira?

No, para ella no.

Contengo las lágrimas. Hora de volver a la base.

Corro de aquel paraíso, de mi fantasía. Voy a regresar a mi realidad. Después de todo, soy sólo un experimento.

Camino por el asfalto. Me gusta cómo se oye cuando piso.

Clac clac clac.

Recuerdo aquella batalla. La que perdimos por mi culpa.

No alcancé la nota que ellos querían.

Fallé.

Soy un error, me lo han dicho.

No alcancé una nota y mataron a los de mi bando. Cuando regresamos le pidieron a Jade que fuera a su cuarto y a mí me propinaron una muy fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Duele. Aún queda el ardor y las marcas de aquellos sucios dedos.

Me ha gritado, me ha insultado, me ha pegado.

Duele.

Ya. Basta. No lo hagas más.

Imploraba, pero yo no podía hacer nada.

La gemela que nació antes siempre carga con las consecuencias.

Jade, Jade, Jade.

No puedo. Ya no puedo.

Corro, quiero irme lejos. Quiero sentir, quiero vivir, quiero ser normal.

Jah.

Me río tristemente ante la idea.

Eso no es para mí.

Yo no puedo ser normal, no soy humana. Soy solo un arma. Una marioneta cuyas cuerdas son manejadas por mis creadores. Encuentro el edificio.

Aquel edificio de estilo europeo donde a Jade y a mí nos encantaba jugar luego de los entrenamientos. SIempre estuvo abandonado desde que tengo uso de razón.

¿Estará embrujado?

Bueno, si es así, no soy capaz de ver espirítus.

Entro y subo por las conocidas escaleras. Llego a la azotea y miro el horizonte.

Una vista que me promete un sin fin de posibilidades. Un sin fin de sueños. Un sin fin de metas.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en un mundo maravilloso. En donde no soy juzgada por lo que soy. En donde mi hermana y todos lo que forman parte del Experimento Angelic puedan alcanzar la felicidad. La paz. La esperanza.

Fe.

El sol se esta poniendo y el cielo se vuelve anaranjado.

Un bonito color que pinta la alegría.

Me dirigo a la base y veo a Jade junto con un chico de piel bronceada y pelo negro escondidos cerca de un depósito. Él la acaricia, la besa en sus labios y la mira. Una mirada de amor y cariño. Algo que yo no he conseguido, y tal vez nunca tendría.

Jade, suertuda tú.

Siempre dices que estas celosa de mí.

Pues lo irónico es que yo soy la que estoy celosa.

Entro por la puerta y encuentro a Ariana. Me sonríe, yo la saludo divertidamente de manera habitual. Todo el mundo sabe cómo soy yo. O como pretendo ser ante los demás.

Ariana me cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado.

Ha alcanzado la nota del Ángel. La nota más alta. La nota más armoniosa y preciosa que alguien haya podido hacer. Sonrío abiertamente, pero por dentro estoy que me encojo.

Soy un desperdicio.

Nunca seré como ella.

Me encamino a mi recámara cuando escucho la voz del Doctor Clyde.

Me quieren en el cuarto de prueba.

Me muerdo el labio inferior nerviosa y asiento con la cabeza.

Entro a mi cuarto y me visto apropiadamente para la práctica.

Me quito las bailarinas y mi minifalda rosa y la dejo sobre la cama junto con la blusa negra de encaje. Me pongo un cómodo vestido lila y sigo a Clyde.

Entro y dos asistentes me encadenan para luego irse. Oigo la voz de Clyde ordenándome que comience.

Empiezo con una nota suave y melodiosa, pero no poderosa.

Me concentro. Clyde me ordena a que lo haga más fuerte.

Me esfuerzo, no lo consigo. Me aprietan las cadenas. Duele. Mis manos me duelen.

Lo intento otra vez. No puedo, ya. Basta, ya no más.

Clyde me las aprieta otra vez desde su panel de control. Grito. Duele.

Con voz severa me pide que lo haga más fuerte.

Lo hago, pero no llego.

Clyde quiere que lo haga mejor.

Me las aprieta más. Duele. Auch. No.

Me sigue apretando, no se detiene.

Ya no, por favor.

Lloro, las lágrimas comienzan a salir.

Grito. Grito. Grito.

Canto más fuerte. Ya. Ya. Sigo cantando conforme me las aprietan. Mis dedos se retuercen.

Deténganse.

Clyde sigue con su estúpida voz. Me ordena a que siga.

Yo puedo, dice él.

Cállate. No sabes nada.

Pienso en Jade. Enamorada, inocente, fuerte. Mi hermana, mi gemela. Lloro. Ya no puedo más. Y entonces lo alcanza, pero no es la voz del ángel.

Es más bien un grito de sufrimiento. Me duele.

Me duele cómo me tratan. No soy objeto. Jamás lo fui.

Duele como no me dan cariño.

Duelen las malditas cadenas.

Y en ése preciso instante, pienso en cómo sería morir.

Morir.

Sería una gran aventura, ¿no?

Sonrío con mi cara llorosa y trato de respirar de nuevo. Ya las cadenas no me aprietan. He alcanzado una nota nueva.

Yo.

Elizabeth West.

Me sueltan. Sigo sonriendo.

La asistente pecosa de lentes me mira extrañada. La miro con ojos brillosos y salgo casi brincando de allí.

Llego a mi cuarto, Jade está en su cama dormida. O eso creo.

Me pongo la pijama y me acuesto. Mi última noche en esta cárcel.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cuerpo caiga en Morfeo.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez alcance mi felicidad.

7:35 am.

Estoy lista. Ya me he despertado.

Dejo la carta que le escribí a Jade.

Europa sabe lo que me pasará. Si sabes donde encontrar Europa, ve en la tarde a revisar.

Tonta rima. Río.

Jade entenderá.

Se que Jade lo hará.

La desconsolará, pero tendrá que entender.

Ella puede seguir. Ella puede seguir viviendo. Ella es la fuerte. No yo.

Tú, Jade, eres mi heroína.

Me seco las lágrimas.

Jade no puedo verme así.

Salgo de la base y me despido de Victoria y Ariana.

Les digo que daré un paseo.

Un paseo y no volveré a lo que llaman hogar. Nunca más.

Camino por las veredas.

Voy sonriendo.

Veo el cielo. Está azul. Un perfecto y bonito celeste.

Encuentro el edificio.

Subo a la azotea.

Veo una vez más el horizonte y suspiro. Otoño. Huele a otoño, sin duda. Pero no siento frío. La ciudad se ve hermosa desde aquí. Todas aquellas personas con preocupaciones, con dudas, con temores.

Pero todas ellas son humanas.

No son armas del servicio secreto.

No son una Elizabeth West.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro una vez más. Sonrío ante esta idea. Ante la alegría que siento en mi corazón. Sí, esto está bien.

La puerta se abre y alguien me llama.

Jade.

Jade, lo siento.

Sé que me pides que no salte, pero debo hacerlo.

Hermanita te quiero, lo sabes. No lo hago porque ya no me importes. Lo hago porque yo no soy apta para este mundo.

Me doy la media vuelta y te observo por última vez. Estás usando una camisa de cuadros color rojo oscuro y unos jeans negros. Tu cabello negro teñido en ondas con mechas azules. Debo admitirlo, extraño mi largo cabello castaño. Pero me agarro una mecha. Nos lo teñimos igual. Yo con mechas moradas. Beck está a tu lado.

Qué verguenza, ¿qué pensará de mí? Espero que esto no te perjudique la relación, Jade.

Te sonrío una vez más.

Nunca lo entenderías, Jade.

Es lo último que te digo y me impulso al vacío. A la paz. A mi felicidad.

Escucho tus gritos, pero son lejanos. Miro hacia el cielo.

Un celeste hermoso desteñido.

Una lágrima cae de mis ojos y los cierro.

Me despido.

Adiós, vida incierta.


End file.
